


Pokemon Journeys: Going off Map

by simplylinly



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: DC Characters - Freeform, F/M, GA crew centric, Gen, Gotham Academy, Maps is our main character and she picks up friends along the way, Pokemon AU, itll be good fun just u wait, justice league cameos, lets see how far i can gooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylinly/pseuds/simplylinly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maps could’ve stayed at the academy, but having no real connections to anyone besides her bunkmate Catherine (who was a better pen pal than conversationalist), she choose to work extra hard for one year, rather than miss an adventure-filled journey her older sibling would’ve gone on without her.  Being a special case and taking accelerated courses to accompany her brother had made her “gifted” sure, but that just seemed to alienate her weird self further. Travelling with them was something she’d never trade off, but she did notice she stuck out from the older teenagers and slowed them down time to time from having to be looked after as a preteen."</p><p>///A bit of a fun AU I've had written for a while, I think Maps is such an adventurous enthusiastic character and the Pokemon universe is limitless lot lighter for her to go out have fun in !! In this AU some heroes will assume the roles of gym leaders or icons in the Pokemon World, so as Maps explores cities and regions there'll be plenty of upcoming cameos and hijinks :P stay tuned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Journeys: Going off Map

**Author's Note:**

> and so it begins

Thunk.  
Thunk.  
Thunk. Thunk.

Maps yawned, fighting to keep her eyes on the bright green ball going from athlete to Pokemon, to athlete. A stern looking woman glared at her and she shrunk back into her reserved “Guest of Players” seat.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

“How long have they been going?” Maps wondered, tempted to check her poketch but abstained in fear of another deadly stare.

“I need to not embarrass Kyle. He’s important now, no more handmade banners or catchy chants needed now…” she reminded herself, eyes flickering to the focused crowd of older stiff necked viewers.

ThunkThunk. ThunkThunk.

Thing were different now for the 2013 graduates of Gotham Pokemon Academy. Technically that was Kyle, Olive, Pom, and Colton’s year-which left Maps the odd one out of their group as the youngest and sadly, shortest. 

Maps could’ve stayed at the academy, but having no real connections to anyone besides her bunkmate Catherine (who was a better pen pal than conversationalist), she choose to work extra hard for one year, rather than miss an adventure-filled journey her older sibling would’ve gone on without her. Being a special case and taking accelerated courses to accompany her brother had made her “gifted” sure, but that just seemed to alienate her weird self further. Travelling with them was something she’d never trade off, but she did notice she stuck out from the older teenagers and slowed them down time to time from having to be looked after as a preteen.

But things were different now she’d turned fourteen in mere weeks and had been an “official” teen since Kyle had won last year. Her first Pokemon Trainer expedition before her long awaited teen-hood had been fruitful. She had devoted her free time to collect data along their journey to Kyle’s tennis tournaments, various gyms, landmarks, and contest halls to take notes on wild Pokemon migration patterns and a more detail to the shameful travel “map” that she swore shamed her namesake. 

The cheap pamphlets they handed to new trainers were effective to for official Pokemon centers, but in the wilder undiscovered pockets of the forest there could be territorial Pokemon or wonders that were well worth getting lost for. The maps were outdated with tips that would’ve been useful years ago, and they quickly learned to think fast in events where it lead them astray.

Maps had earned her nickname even before she traveled, and the open road seemed to fuel her obsessive determination to dissect an area to present it helpfully on paper. It was elating to be able to focus on what she cared about rather than what the teachers did. She didn’t feel cluttered in a classroom or stressed about anything other than where to sleep and when to eat. So, the map had turned out to be gorgeous (at least in her eyes) intricate and lovingly made by someone who’d been in those very places at that very time.

She published it through Gotham Academy that wanted proof that she kept up with her education and that someone at her age deserved to go on the field early. And astonishingly, she got more feedback than she’d ever expected. Scientist and esteemed professors applauded her work, and she was sent offers and scholarships by the stacks. Her parents were thrilled, Kyle was amused, and Maps-Mia Mizoguchi, the sister of the always applauded tennis superstar, really didn’t know what to do.

So she continued to tag along in their little group that seemed to thin with every stop. In fact, the tournament was the first time they’d been together in so long, it was hard to concentrate on the match when she was bursting with questions of their own independent journeys.

“Serious Maps. I just gotta be serious…” She repeated to herself as she zoned out for the twelfth time and snapped back to the present. Her dilemmas could wait while Kyle played for his title as the region's’ best Pokemon Tennis duo.

ThunkThunk. Thunk… ..thunk.

“Oh thank Arceus…”

The ball was out. A whistle blew.

Maps sighed happily, rising with the others as they got their flags ready. At least this year they wouldn’t fall apart before the last match.

“Point for Mizoguchi!!!”’

And the previously quiet stadium erupted into cheers.

“He did it!” Maps said excitedly to her peers besides her, all as elated as she was with an exception of Pom who was in her own reserved goth-y way.

“Of course, he did!” Olive chirped over the roar of cheers, beaming like a proud mother, her bright white hair seemingly glowing under the stadium lights that flickered on.

“Was there ever any doubt?!” Colton said jumping on the spot and enthusiastically waving his flag, eyes fixated on Kyle’s distant figure. Maps snorted at his enthusiasm, the dork having played the ”cool and distant” type for so long it was amusing to see him make blatant puppy eyes at his new “official” boyfriend. She chortled and decided to out-cheer him, jumping up on her seat (manners and stares be darned) and whooping for her brother’s victory.

“You know we could’ve watched this from the hotel, Kyle /was/ already the champion,” Pom droned with an amused smile- hand subtle steadying the back of Maps’ poor rickety plastic chair that shook with her jumps of joy. Olive scoffed and bumped into her side playfully.

“Don’t act like you aren’t happy to see us all again in person Pom!” She slung an arm around her with a teasing grin. Olive’s skin was tanner now she was living on a volcanic island, she'd let her hair grow longer and it still shined under the interior fluorescent lights. But despite her growth Pom’s tall figure and platforms gave her an edge over the ashy haired girl.

“You missed us~!” Olive sing song-ed playfully as Pom shook her off and rolled her eyes. Pom looked wearily around at the buzzing over excited crowd and relented sighing with a hand to her temple. Pom had mentioned to Maps that working closely with ghost and psychic type Pokemon made her sensitive and averse to crowds even more now she’d gotten better now she was the protege to an expert. 

So being considerate, Maps glanced quickly to the commentators both and pointed as the excited elderly man fumbled for the microphone, clapping her hands over her ears just in time after giving Pom the heads up.

“The match goes to Kyle Mizoguchi, now the 2nd year defending tennis champion!!! Well folks, looks like we aren’t getting rid of him anytime soon aren’t we glad?!!!” The cheery commentator’s voice announced. The crowd cheered even louder for the visor adorning Pokemon tennis champion, whose pleased smile made girls in the stands swoon, and his partner Sceptile, gargle something low in his reptilian throat.

Pom smiled thankfully at her and extended a hand for her to get down safely, to which Maps rolled her eyes to-she could've hopped off just fine. Maps pretended to pout but took her hand to hop down, the excitement in Kyle guaranteed victory simmering down to warm seeing her friends all together since they split up last year to pursue their own specialties.

“Maybe I did miss you animals!…I just didn’t miss Kyle’s fans!” Pom said trying to sound aloof as spoke with a voice above a yell. Maps felt Pom put her hand on her shoulder, then on Olives who dragged a whining Colton away from the stands barrier for the impromptu group hug. And with all the cheering and celebration, Maps couldn’t help but be most excited that after all that time, they all still felt the connection too.

“Thank you for tuning in to Pokemon Tennis TV!! We hope to see you, to see our champion defend his title! But till then this has been the annual Pokemon Tennis Tournament-I have a feeling next year’s going to be even better!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon table tennis is a thing in the show so I decided normal tennis could be as well :P the other Gotham Academy members all have their own backstories that will be relate to the canon comic (or at least what has been given to us in canon now). I felt the Hoenn starter pokemon would work nicely with the GA crew, More will be explained later, stay tuned!


End file.
